Talk:Sion/@comment-20434720-20140311053144/@comment-20434720-20140312072308
1. Yes, I understand this. I'm not trying to pretend that Sion has a strong or even half decent early game. What I am asking for is advice to help one survive the early game. 2. Nowhere do I make the claim that that damage is overpowered. As I just said, my goal is not to make him look OP, my goal is to, knowing those numbers, find a way to handle it. Constructively. It somewhat offends me that you would jump to the conclusion that my purpose in posting is to rant about Xin Zhao - this is the Sion page, not the Xin Zhao page, and as such my purpose is to ask questions about playing ''Sion. ''Furthermore, as you address in 3., I should be (and am) autoattacking him back during this time, which draws minion aggro to me as well, making it pointless to say that my minion assistance is going to even the odds. 3. His Q is an autoattack reset, meaning that's one free autoattack he gets on me. Furthermore, his Q knock-up lasts 1 second, which is enough time for another free autoattack. Meaning that the time I have to try to hit back is during those 3 Q auto attacks, and due to his attack speed advantage you can maybe get 2 auto attacks in during that time. As for where my stun is... well, for starters, that's a lot of mana at level 3 (admittedly, it's not as much as Xin's full E-W-Q combo). Secondly, the Q will not always be up - Xin's Q and E are on lower cooldowns, especially when you take into account the flat CDR from Q procs. Aside from these two points, though, I agree that the stun should - and must - be used to trade against Xin, the main question I have is simply... when? As soon as he jumps in? When the knockup auto is about to go off? Against auto attackers, interrupts are best used as soon as their auto would be about to hit you (otherwise their "autoattack cooldown" will still be going down during the CC), so I would assume at that point. In theory, the stun can guarantee an additional 2 auto attacks against him, so it should probably be used where an opening would not otherwise exist (at the beginning or end of his combo?) 4. This is somewhat of a statistical fallacy. Doran's Shield excels against those who use frequent, but weak-hitting autoattacks - for example, a Nidalee or Teemo top. Cloth armor, on the other hand, excels against hard-hitting auto attacks because it reduces by a percentage as opposed to a flat amount. Using 110 as the base amount of physical damage a Xin Q enhanced AA at level 3 will do, having 50 armor compared to 35 armor and a doran's shield... the amount of damage the auto attack does is literally almost exactly the same. Except that, especially with the recent doran's shield nerfs, 4 extra health potions offering 600 more effective HP in lane is going to do way more than an extra 80 (+ 1 * seconds in lane), meaning you'd need 520 seconds in lane (or about 8 and 2/3 minutes) for doran's shield to come close to the sustaining power of a cloth 5 start. Except cloth 5 gives the versatility of opting for a ward. 5. My normals must be below low-elo classification then, because it doesn't happen, much less happen anywhere near reliably. I suppose I should have specified that I was playing normals (would anybody play AD Sion in ranked when they're still in theorycrafting/learning/practice mode?)